


Tiger Stripes: Have an OtaYuri New Year

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Condoms, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Otayuri New Year 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stripping, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Pure smut piece to celebrate New Year. Otabek and Yurio enjoy their first New Year's Eve together.Date - December 2015. Yurio is 16, and over the age of consent in Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Have an OtaYuri New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This series has developed quite a bit, and is getting some very lovely comments and feedback. I really hope you enjoy this addition <3 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

The Couple were having a New Years Eve party, and of course they'd been Extra about it. Booking out an entire floor of a St Petersberg hotel, along with the ballroom and restaurant, wasn't enough for them; they'd also arranged a band, fireworks and laid on enough alcohol to drown a small country. Yurio wasn't impressed by any of this, because the one thing they HADN'T done was ask Otabek to DJ. Which meant that while his boyfriend would be there as a guest, the music was likely to be awful.

He consoled himself with the fact that Otabek _was_ coming, had in fact already boarded his flight from Almaty and was due to land in an hour. Restraining himself from going to the airport too early, Yurio still had time to get through two midnight black coffees before the plane landed and was nearly vibrating with caffeine shock by the time he saw the Kazakhstani skater wandering through customs.

At that level of caffination, launching himself straight at the other man seemed not only reasonable but essential, so he did. Otabek spotted the blonde barrelling towards him just in time to drop his rucksack and catch him, making an 'ooof' noise of protest as all 57kg of Russian skater ended up in his arms.

“Hello...” he got no further before fingers were in his hair and a tongue was down his throat. Chuckling at the extreme greeting, Otabek kissed him back for a moment before setting him down on his feet and disengaging, conscious of how many photographs of that were likely to end up on Instagram.

“Hello” the blonde's eyes were gleaming, and he was grinning at his own bravery as well as shaking from adrenaline and caffeine. Grabbing his bag, Otabek slung an arm around his neck and piloted him out of the airport, trying to ignore the hand tucked into the back of his shirt and the claws on his spine. His kitten was obviously very pleased to see him.

 

The taxi ride was fraught with more danger; Yurio tucked his head onto the older skater's shoulder, sneakily using the rucksack on his lap as cover for the hand slipping between Otabek's thighs. Unwilling to spoil Yurio's mood by pushing him away, Otabek stoically looked out of the window as the blonde teased him, refusing to acknowledge the bolts of pleasure from his soft touches or react at all until the end of the journey. As the taxi pulled up outside the hotel, the other skater put a hand on Yurio's shoulder and murmured a terse response into his young lover's ear.

“Don't think you'll get away with that, kitten...”

Huge green eyes turned to him with an innocent expression, and the blonde had the nerve to pretend to be confused. “Get away with what?” he purred, and Otabek bit back his grin.

They'd decided to go with Otabek's hotel room because The Couple were at the apartment and the party wasn't until the following night. Neither of them wanted to worry about volume or interruptions, especially since they hadn't seen each other since the Grand Prix Final, nearly a month ago.

Remembering their sexual adventures over that weekend, Otabek casually draped his coat over his arm, hiding the results of Yurio's teasing and his own thought process. The blonde scampered through the lobby and checked them both in, then tugged the older skater to the elevator. He was on Otabek again as soon as the door closed, but this time his dominant lover was ready for him.

Grabbing the hands that reached for his waist, Otabek twisted his wrists and forced him back against the wall of the elevator, making him squeak in surprise. Arching against the thigh that pressed between his legs, Yurio closed his eyes in bliss as his lover manhandled him. Deliberately wriggling against the invading thigh, he squeaked again as Otabek nipped his lower lip.

“Behave yourself, kitten” the older skater admonished, kissing him firmly then stepping away. “No more teasing, not until I say so.”

Yurio's eyes opened and he pouted, delighted at the silky tone in his lover's voice. He knew that tone well... it meant the game was on. Wrapping his arms around himself to calm down, he forced himself to walk slowly to the hotel room, feeling Otabek's eyes on him every step of the way. Doing as he was told would inflame the other man far more than teasing and flirting ever could, and he knew it.

Dumping his bag on the bed, Otabek narrowed his eyes as he considered the blonde standing patiently in the middle of the room. Green eyes were fixed on him, his body tense from desire and excitement, and the dominant wondered how long he could go before he broke and did something else pushy and demanding. He sensed that Yurio wouldn't last much longer in a passive role; he was almost twitching with lust already. He was slowly teaching Yurio how to restrain his impulsiveness, but he knew better than to ask too much on the first night.

Stripping out of his jacket, Otabek smiled as Yurio's eyes followed his every movement, a soft whimper escaping the blonde. Sitting on the bed, Otabek kicked off his shoes and then beckoned the younger skater to sit astride his lap. Leaping to obey his lover, Yurio straddled him immediately and twisted his fingers into his hair.

“That stunt in the taxi was naughty” Otabek told him, his voice dripping velvet. Yurio blushed and lowered his lashes contritely, shivering with excitement. He felt Otabek's hands drifting over his shoulders and down to his waist, fingers pressing into the meat of his buttocks as he explored his body.

“I'm sorry, daddy...” the words were almost a whisper, matched with a tightening of the grip in his hair, and Otabek buried his growl of desire into Yurio's shoulder, pressing his lips against his throat. He wasn't going to be able to play much longer either, both of them were panting with need already. Still, he'd come a long way to see the blonde, it would be terribly rude to skip the foreplay entirely... and for the lovers, getting back into their preferred roles in the bedroom was an essential part of that.

Gripping the base of Yurio's tshirt, he tugged and the blonde disrobed for him gracefully, stretching his body out as he removed the top. Growling louder, Otabek followed the retreating fabric with his fingers, tracing the line of muscles from beneath his ribs up until he reached his lover's throat. Yurio made a strangled sound at the touch, then moaned as Otabek slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a proper kiss.

Stroking a hand down his lover's spine, Otabek deepened the kiss until the blonde opened his lips for him and he could push his tongue into his mouth. The grip on the back of his neck tightened and fire raced through Yurio's body at the touch of the older skater.

“Ahhh... d-daddy... I-I've missed you so m-much...”

A soft oath against his lips told the blonde that Otabek was nearly at his limit of teasing. Any moment now, he knew he would be thrown onto the bed and ravaged by the other man... the thought made his cock pulse and he cried out, grinding against Otabek's chest despite himself. He was trying to learn patience to please his lover, but once his hormones took over he was thrown back to being a needy teenager... but he knew Otabek would forgive him almost immediately once he felt how hard the blonde was.

“Strip” the older skater managed, and Yurio threw his clothes into a pile on the floor, crawling onto the bed as his lover gestured. Otabek gave him a long, possessive look before unbuttoning his jeans, smirking as Yurio realised what he was planning and his pupils flared with lust.

Kneeling on the bed, Otabek sank his hand into his pants and freed himself from the confines of his clothes, hard and dripping already. The blonde groaned, wrapping his fingers around the Kazakh's length greedily and pressing his lips against the head, whimpering at the taste. Fingers sank into his hair and then his mouth was filled with cock, thrusting into the wet heat of his throat insistently. Moaning helplessly as he was held in place, Yurio sucked his lover to aching hardness, trying not to choke at the occasional deep thrust. Desire for friction overrode his experience with his dominant lover, and he reached for himself without permission.

“Don't you dare” Otabek warned him, tensing his hand in his hair and gasping as the blonde tightened his mouth around him with a grin. Shifting his hands to the Kazakh's hips, he murmured an apology, his lips quivering with the words. That sensation was the undoing of the older skater, and with a low cry he released, coating the blonde's tongue with his fluids.

The taste of his lover was entirely too much for the younger man as well; he cried out as he sucked and licked the hot liquid off Otabek's cock, his hips bucking him over the edge into orgasm without laying a hand on himself. Collapsing against Otabek's thighs for a few moments, he gasped as he recovered from the mixture of pleasure and shock at the betrayal of his own body.

He came back to himself as Otabek pushed him onto his back, aware that his lover was removing the rest of his clothes as he looked down at him. Embarrassed at his premature release, he tried to cover himself and grunted as Otabek grabbed his wrists, preventing him from moving.

“What are you blushing for, kitten?”

“I... ahhh... I c-came...”

“I know you did... you looked so slutty, it was beautiful...”

Wriggling, Yurio flushed harder. “It... it was too early...”

Growling, Otabek knelt over him, running his fingers through the sticky release on Yurio's stomach then touching it to both their lips to taste. “You think that's the last time tonight you're going to come?”

Closing his eyes at his own flavour on Otabek's fingers, the blonde gasped at his words and went a deeper red, blushing with desire this time. Continuing to stroke his lips, Otabek put his mouth to Yurio's ear.

“I love it when you look slutty...”

“Ahhh... f-fuck...”

Grinning, Otabek leaned back and ran his hands over the beautiful body of the athlete lying below him. “You're perfect, especially when you're sticky and flushed” he told him, making him wriggle in delight. Parting his knees, he tilted his hips and knelt between his thighs, covering his fingers in Yurio's come.

“I have lube in my bag... but that's a long way away... or I could just use this...” his tone was sultry, shooting fresh heat into the younger man.

“B-Beka!” Yurio cried out, thrilling at Otabek's uncharacteristically lewd behaviour, eyes closed as he arched his hips. Sinking his hands into the sheets, he wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist. “F-fuck... do whatever you want to me! Just t-touch me... p-please d-daddy...”

That was more than enough encouragement, and Otabek leaned forward with a growl to capture the blonde's lips in a crushing kiss. He knew before he even asked what his lover wanted.

“You want it rough, Yura?”

Easing his fingers between his lover's cheeks, he coated his entrance in his own slick fluids before pushing a finger inside him firmly, getting a loud cry of half pain, half bliss.

 _“Y-yes!! Oh fuck, yes... yes... ahhhh... yes!”_ cursing, the blonde grabbed his lover's shoulders for leverage as he thrust back against the invading fingers. Otabek shifted his kisses to his throat, loving the sounds he was making as he stretched him.

Floating in pleasure and the pain of the rapid stretch, Yurio whimpered in protest when Otabek paused to grab lube and condoms from his bag. Awareness of his lover's fingers working inside him was replaced by the feel of him kneeling between his thighs, and the hot, thick head of his cock pressing against his aching entrance. Otabek could barely speak properly, he was so turned on, but as always he forced himself to ask the question.

“Ready for me to fuck you, kitten?”

“Please... please...”

“I need to hear you say it...”

“Fuck... please fuck me d-daddy... ahhhhh!”

Yurio's hips snapped up as Otabek pushed inside him, thrusting against the pressure instantly. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and let a mangled string of curses fall from his lips, using the strong muscles of his legs to force Otabek to hilt himself on the first stroke. The Kazakh bowed his head, cursing along with him at the tight heat clenching around him.

“Ahhh... you're insane, k-kitten...”

“Fuck... t-that h-hurt...”

“Yeah... I bet it d-did...”

“D-do it again...”

Groaning, Otabek gripped his lover's narrow shoulders and held him down with one hand, resting the other on his hip and starting a hard, fast pace to the sound of Yurio's breathless moans and gasps. His body was yelling at him already and he knew they would both be sore after such rough treatment, but he also knew exactly how his submissive lover wanted to be fucked. Watching the blonde sink his fingers into the mattress as he pounded into him, he gave Yurio everything he was begging for.

Long minutes passed, the room filling with louder cries and Russian curses as Otabek worked his lover's body. The rough sex gave the Kazakh a chance to calm himself a little; he knew he could last at this pace, only when he slowed a little would he struggle to hold himself back, and he would lose it as soon as the other man climaxed around him. Right now, he could distract himself with the effort he was putting in; leaving his lover in pieces was the name of this game, and he'd become good at it over the last six months.

Yurio was almost at the edge already and crying out with the need to come. His lover filled him over and over, the angle perfectly pushing the thick head of Otabek's cock against his prostate with each thrust. Pleasure and heat raced through his body each time Otabek slammed into him. Desperately, he sank his nails into the sheets and sobbed, pleading with his lover to let him release.

“P-please d-daddy... I... ahhhhh.... _I want to come... oh f-fuck... p-please..._ ”

Relenting at the tears of pleasure and pain in his lover's eyes, Otabek switching his grip from his hip onto his cock, pumping him hard and fast with lube slicked fingers. The blonde screamed at the touch, thrusting up into his hand as he came, his body clenching around his lover's buried cock and sending the older skater into his own climax. Collapsing against each other, Yurio wrapped his arms around his lover with a whimper, both gasping for breath at the intensity of their pleasure.

“I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow” Yurio managed, and Otabek started to laugh helplessly.

“You didn't think of that before?”

“Didn't care before.”

“So you won't want to go another round later?”

Lacing his fingers into his lover's hair, Yurio grinned and kissed him. “I never said that.”

 

The party got started around eight the following night, with Otabek and Yurio making an appearance shortly after ten. Neither of them were particularly interested in the party; to the amusement of the other skaters and their friends, the pair spent most of the night curled up together on a chair, drinking cola and ignoring everyone else as they talked quietly.

As the midnight countdown started, The Couple dragged everyone out onto the patio to watch the fireworks. Leaning back against Otabek, Yurio smiled as he heard his lover murmur into his ear, twisting in his arms so he could whisper back to him.

“Happy New Year, kitten.”

“Happy New Year, daddy.”

When they kissed at the stroke of midnight, the fireworks were echoed on their lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links to my online accounts](https://linktr.ee/artofbeccaj)  
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love", my Otayuri Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995)  
> [ NaNoWriMo 2018 submission: Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037)  
> [Canon Seung-gil x female OC (Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)  
> 


End file.
